Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having a supporter and methods of fabricating the same.
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has been increased, the sizes of holes, plugs, contacts, and capacitors have been reduced, and intervals between patterns are becoming very small. Because a vertical height of a lower electrode of a capacitor can be very high, formation of supporters for supporting the lower electrode of the capacitor has been proposed. However, since an interval is required to form the supporters, the degree of integration of the lower electrodes of the capacitor is limited.